Never been a girl like you
by bobbiroan
Summary: A new teacher arrives at waterloo road, re-write of an old story, please read and review, updated almost daily
1. the newbie

"I really should have done this last night" I say to myself, as I pack my bag for work, I always forget something I need, my phone, cigarettes(not that I'd get chance for a smoke) wallet and a few pens are all thrown into my bag as I rush out the door.

The salty sea air feels wonderful against my skin as I stand by the sea wall, I'm so engrossed in watching the waves crashing on the rocks, I loose all track of time, I look down at my watch, 7:30 it reads.

"Shit, I'm going to be late" I think to myself, I have to be at work by 8, I start to run, my dreads flapping behind me with every step I take.

By 7:55 I'm stood outside the school where I will now be teaching, I'm awestruck by the size of it.

I suddenly hear a car horn blast from behind me, as I step to the side a red Ferrari cruises past and pulls up next to a few other cars. A beautiful and well dressed woman steps out of the now parked car, as she walks towards me, I get the sense that she is someone of importance, very quickly, she is stood in front of me with an outstretched hand.

"Lorraine Donnegan" She says, it takes me a minute to realise that she's introducing herself.

"Bobbi Roan, your new maths teacher" I reply, shaking her hand.

She looks me up and down, "you should really tie your hair back" she sighs as she notices my now very tangled dreads.

She indicates that I'm to follow her, we walk down what seem like endless corridors until we reach the staff room, everyone stares at me as I am introduced, everyone that is, apart from a woman stood at the coffee machine, I notice her from the corner of my eye, dark hair, gorgeous grey eyes, she's thin, but well built, she's beautiful, I sneak little glances in her direction, hoping she doesn't notice.

As I sit down, she walks over with two cups of coffee, she puts them on the table, and promptly sits next to me.

"I'm Nikki, and unlike these vultures, I won't bite" she says, now she's sat next to me, I can see how beautiful she really is, I can smell her subtle perfume, its intoxicating.

"I have to find my class" I say, standing up before I say anything stupid, she probably wouldn't be interested in me anyway.

I can see she's disappointed as I leave the room, maybe I would stand a chance after all.


	2. smokin jokes

My first class is a rowdy group of year 10's.

"I'm Miss Roan" I say, introducing myself as they all finally sit down "I'll be your maths teacher for the foreseeable future" I continue.

Two boys are sat discussing something at the back of the class as I explain the lesson.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I ask, making sure they know what they're doing.

One of the boys who was whispering earlier, puts his hand up.

"yes, what's your question?"

"Are you a dyke Miss?" He shouts as the class erupts into laughter.

"That has nothing to do with today's lesson" I reply "But as you should all be mature enough to know, yes I am" I finish.

"I won't be able to hide it for much longer anyway" I think to myself as I remember the way Nikki looked at me this morning.

"Miss Boston's gay too" another pupil shouts out "You should ask her out" she shouts again.

"Don't disrespect another teacher in my class" I say, sitting down "Can you all carry on with the work I've set out for you" I continue as I begin to study the register.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, apart from the occasional giggle or funny looks from pupils.

By lunchtime I'm dying for a smoke, I leave the school grounds, and stand in an alleyway as I light up.

"Smoking stunts your growth" I hear a woman say from behind me, I turn to find Nikki laughing.

" I need to stop growing anyway" I reply as I start to laugh, I'm 6 feet tall, even without heels.

"All the staff are going for a drink tonight" she says "And I'd like it if you'd come and join us"

"Okay" I reply, secretly wishing it was just the two of us.

"Good, its the Red Lion, just around the corner" she says smiling again "we'll all be there from around 6" she finishes.

"I'll be there" I say, finishing my cigarette "you walking back up?" I ask as we both turn back towards the school.

At the end of the school day, I find myself sat in an almost empty staff room.

"How did you enjoy your first day?" Lorraine asks as I sit down with a coffee.

"Not too bad, they do seem like an inquisitive bunch" I reply

"Nikki said you'll be joining us at the pub later"

"Yes, I'll be there around 6"

As Lorraine leaves, I pick up my lesson plans for the next day, and begin to fill them in, I take my time, hoping the clock would move faster so I could see Nikki once again.


	3. The Red Lion

My heart is racing as I head to the Red Lion.

"I should have gone home to change" I scold myself as I put my cigarette out and open the pub door, I don't see any of the staff.

"Bobbi, we're over here" I hear Tom Clarkson, shouting from the other side of the bar. My heart again begins to race as I realised the only empty seat is next to Nikki.

"Bobbi, what would you like to drink?" Lorraine asks standing and heading to the bar.

"JD and coke please" I reply, reaching into my bag for my wallet.

"I'm buying Bobbi" Lorraine says when she realises what I'm doing.

"Okay, thank you" I reply dropping my bag back down near my feet.

"So how did you end up at this dump then?" Grantly asks me, rather grumpily.

"If you must know, I went sailing around the cost a few years ago" I begin "I fell in love with the place, and when the position came up, I couldn't help but apply, and here I am"

Lorraine places my drink on the table as she sits down.

"Thank you" I say, taking a sip, the whiskey burns my throat on the way down, but other than that, it's perfect.

"What about before you came here?" Tom asks.

"This is actually my first teaching job" I tell the whole table "I've had loads of different jobs, everything from baking to gardening, anything really, to get me through college"

"Take it your parents didn't want waste their money" Grantly mutters, "I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that" he quickly apologises when Tom sternly glances at him.

"It's okay, in had no choice but to leave home at 16" I say.

"I'm going for a smoke, you coming?" Nikki says standing up next to me.

I grab my cigarettes from the table and follow her outside.

"Want one of mine?' I ask as we go into the beer garden.

"Bobbi, I don't smoke" she laughs "I just thought you needed a break from all the questions"

She sits at a table, and motions for me to sit next to her, her shirt has ridden up, revealing a jagged scar across her side.

"How did that happen?" I ask, looking at it "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask"

"It's fine, sit and I'll explain" she says, pulling her shirt down.

"Sorry" I apologise again "Sometimes I can't keep my questions in, I have ADHD" I explain as I sit next to her.

"I was a sergeant in the army, my unit was on patrol, and we hit a roadside bomb" She explains, the pain evident in her eyes "I had a piece of shrapnel lodged in my side, any deeper, and well, I wouldn't be talking to you right now" She continues "It's whilst I was recovering that undecided to train as a teacher, so I could help the next generation"

"Okay, now I know that, my reason doesn't seem as fancy" I laugh

"Go, on, tell me"

"Well, I was victimised by my high school maths teacher, she accused me of cheating every chance she got" I begin " she even moved me down a level because I told her the coursework was too easy for me" I finish

"That doesn't sound fair at all" Nikki says

"Exactly, that's why I became a teacher, to give children with the potential a chance to fulfil it, even my parents weren't much help" I tell her.

"It's okay, tell me when you're ready" she says, putting a hand on my arm. She removes it as we hear the pub door opening.

"You've been out here 20 minutes" Lorraine says from the open doorway

"Just talking" Nikki says as we stand up to walk back in.

In the time we've been outside, everyone has left, I down my drink, and collect my things ready to leave.

"Bobbi, wait" Nikki shouts "Here's my number, if you ever need anything" she says, handing me a bearcat with her number written on.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" I say, dropping it into my bag.

It takes me 45 minutes to walk home, as I get to my door, I reach into my bag for the keys, panic sets in as I realise they're not in there, I tip my bag out onto the floor, no sign of them, I must have forgotten them in my rush earlier this morning.


End file.
